simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Głosowania/Archiwum
Głosowanie na administratora – Malinka78 *Kandydat: Malinka78 *Zgłasza: Malinka78 Chcę zostać adminką ,bo bardzo spodobało mi się tworzenie nowych stron ,dodawanie zdjęć i poprawianie błędów ortograficznych. Jeżeli zostanę adminką będę robiła jeszcze więcejMalinka78 06:47, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC). 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: #... 20px|left Dyskusja: * No cóż... Wszystko co wymieniłaś może robić normalny użytkownik... 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) * No cóż, ona jest nowa, nie wiem, czy sobie poradzi...Simspedystka 12:55, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) * Też nie mogę jednoznacznie wypowiedzieć się "za". Twoja motywacja nie wymaga uprawnień admina Dusia 20:31, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) * Nic "nadto", ani nic "złego". Wstrzymuję się. Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 13:08, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) * No fakt, że to co wymieniła może robić normalny użytkownik.Ja też bym chciała być adminką, ale wolę się z tym wstrzymać puki nie zdobędę większości gier z serii The Sims, bo jak się ma większość to można sprawdzić w grze.. , a nie pisać tylko teorie. ♥Medeline♥ 15:12, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora – Nicol 98 *Kandydat: Nicol 98 *Zgłasza: 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Użytkowniczka spełnia wymagania, chce być adminem i widać, że poważnie traktuje tą funkcję. 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) # Dusia 20:32, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) # Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 13:08, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Głosowanie na administratora – Sandy97 *Kandydat: Sandy97 *Zgłasza 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Najaktywniejszy użytkownik, TOP1 osiągnięć, łowczyni wandali. Czego jeszcze chcieć? 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 12:06, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) # Dusia 20:33, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) # Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 13:08, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Głosowanie na administratora - Simspedystka *Kandydat: Simspedystka *Zgłasza: Simspedystka 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # 14:10, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) : 46.113.221.241 11:44, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie jesteś zarejestrowany, a co dopiero adminem! ;) 11:47, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: # Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, jakie zastrzeżenia stawia się tej użytkowniczce? Jest aktywna, może trochę "narwana", ale chyba byłaby odpowiedniaDusia 20:34, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) # Właśnie, właśnie. Dusia mówi dobrze. Jej mogę zaufać. Ona jest fajna.Simspedystka 12:25, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) # Wstrzymuję się od głosu, nie mam za złe nic, ani nic "nadto", by została ta osoba administratorem. Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 13:08, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) # Admini, bądźcie fajni! Głosujcie na Simspedystkę! Będę superadminką! Eru lluvatar! Dlaczego się nie odzywasz?Simspedystka 15:53, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) # Biedna simspedystka... Widziałem, jak źle o niej mówicie! Rozumiem, jak musiało jej być przykro... Niezalogowany Ujednolicenie nazw wieloczłonowych Zauważyłem, że u nas z nazwami dodatków jest taki problemik. Jedne człony nazw są pisane od wielkich liter w całości, w innych dotyczy to tylko członu początkowego. Takie coś nie jest za dobre, ponieważ towrzy nieuporządkowanie w przekierowaniach i tworzy potencjalne problemy w skrótowaniu. 17:48, sty 18, 2012 (UTC) Dwa możliwe warianty: # Wszystkie istotne człony zaczynamy od wielkich liter np.: The Sims 5: Zmyślony Dodatek # Od wielkiej litery pisany jest tylko pierwszy istotny człon nazwy np.: The Sims 5: Zmyślony dodatek 20px|leftZa wariantem 1: # 17:48, sty 18, 2012 (UTC) # 18:31, sty 18, 2012 (UTC) # 08:04, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) # Nicol_98 15:59, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) 20px|leftZa wariantem 2: # ... 20px|leftPrzeciw: # ... 20px|leftDyskusja: Trochę to zbyt skomplikowane, np. na Wikipedii są takie nazwy: Osiedlowe 'ż'ycie oraz Nocne 'Ż'ycie, więc nie wiem jak się na ten temat wypowiedzieć. Żadna nazwa nie jest poprawnym zdaniem, więc nie ma tu odgórnych zasad, ogólnie więc zostawiam wolę innym - najwidoczniej wygra wariant 1 ;) Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 13:36, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) SDU: Podróże w czasie Strona nie do końca ma sens, lepiej przenieść do artykułu o Riverview. To tylko domysły, tam można umieścić jako ciekawostkę. 07:27, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 07:27, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) # 16:35, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Też tak sądzę. # adul11 19:24, lut , 2012 (UTC) To samo co wyżej # 18:26, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) # ObcyTechnik 11:57, 16:27 ut 2, 2012 (UTC) # Albina von roth lut 2, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Głosowanie na administratora: Medeline *Kandydat: Medeline *Zgłasza: Sandy97 Użytkowniczka chce zostać adminostratorką, spełnia wymagania i zna się na HTML, poza tym zgodziła się zmodernizować szablony. Poza tym, mamy też wielu nieaktywnych adminów i trzeba te braki nadrobić. 18:04, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) 20px|leftZa: # 18:04, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) # 20:03, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Why not? 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Oba głosy za, chyba można zakończyć już teraz? 07:18, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Odwoływanie praw: Exe19 Zniesione na mocy Pokoju Medelińskiego 11:06, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Statystycznie robi 2 edycje na dzień. Nie widzę większej działalności, jedynie drobne zmiany, rollback i usuwanie stron. Poza tym, często innym karze, ale sam nie robi. 18:01, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) UWAGA: Mogą głosować użytkownicy, którzy mają ponad 350 edycji i byli aktywni w ciągu 2 tygodni. 20px|left Za: # 18:01, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # 18:02, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # 18:03, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] 20:03, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # ElectricUnicorn 18:31, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # Agatamir2002 18:48, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) # 21:39, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Tak się zastanawiam, po co jakiekolwiek głosowanie jeśli wszystko już jest ustalone? ::(do pana wyżej) Exe, podpisać się zapomniałeś? Głosowanie na administratora:Agatamir2002 **Kandydat: Użytkownik:Zmat10}} **Kandydat: Użytkownik:Agatamir2002 **Zgłaszający: Użytkownik:Agatamir2002 Użytkowniczka sama się zgłosiła. (Motywacja: ma już ponad 300 edycji i, 37 obrazów, i bardzo chce zostać Adminem, bo jest ostatnio jakaś moda na wandal.) 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # 08:27, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Jakoś mnie ta motywacja nie przekonuje. # 08:31, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, nie spełniasz wymagań. Należy mieć 1000 edycji, aby zostać administratorem. # 08:45, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Bez urazy. 20px|left Dyskusja: :HTML zna? Szablon umie zrobić? Co może zrobić "ponad normę"? 08:07, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Widzę, że już na trzech dostępnych administratorów trzech jest przeciwnych. Czy jest jeszcze sens "trzymać" w aktywności te głosowania? 19:37, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) :Zgadzam się. 13:12, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora: Zmat10 **Kandydat: Użytkownik:Zmat10 **Zgłaszający: Użytkownik:Zmat10 Użytkowniczka sama się zgłosiła, nie podała przy tym motywacji. 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # 08:27, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze nie ten czas... # 08:31, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, nie podałaś co możesz zrobić dla Simspedii, po za tym nie spełniasz wymagań. Aby zostać administratorem Simspedii należy mieć przynajmniej 1000 edycji. # 08:45, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc, myślę tak jak powyżsi, tylko nie chciałam Ci zrobić przykrości. Ale teraz to bez sensu robić nadzieję. 20px|left Dyskusja: :Co możesz zrobić "specjalnego" dla Simspedii? 08:45, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Widzę, że już na trzech dostępnych administratorów trzech jest przeciwnych. Czy jest jeszcze sens "trzymać" w aktywności te głosowania? 19:37, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) :Tu także się zgadzam. 13:12, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Sandy97 i Medeline vs. Exe19 Otóż Exe19 zbytnio się rządzi. Gdy ja oraz Sandy97 odebrałyśmy sobie uprawnienia przez nagły napad emocji, on nie chciał nam ich zwrócić. Twierdzi, że nadużywamy praw. Wg nas jednak to on zachowuje się jak jakiś pan i władca. Koniec z tym. Albo on, albo ja i Sandy97. Jeśli wygramy Exe19 odejdzie i odda nam uprawnienia. i Zniesione na mocy II Pokoju Medelińskiego 16:59, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Popierający Sandy97 i Medeline: # Jestem za Maddie i Sandy. Kaciak 13:24, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) # 13:25, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Trzeba zbyt wielu słów, aby to opisać. # Jestem za nimi! Maddie, Sandy wieżę w was! Rittap 13:28, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) # Niech ten Exe nie myśli że wygra! Vue_vie # # 13:32, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) #Agatamir2002 13:35, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Exe jest dupkiem, a ja lubię Maddie i Sandy, więc głosuję na Maddie i Sandy. #A myślałam,że już się to skończy :/ No to już jest przesada. Również jestem z wami ^^ ElectricUnicorn 13:43, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) # 18:00, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) # SpectraVonVon123 # Zmat10 13:48, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Meddie i Sandy. # 12:39, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja też! 20px|left Popierający Exe19: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Głosowanie na administratora: Wojtexxx7 Startuję na administratora tej wikii, ponieważ mogę jej pomóc, nie boję się ciężkiej pracy i chętnie zwalczam wandali. Dzięki mnie ta wikia może być lepsza, więc mam nadzieję, że mnie poprzecie. 20px|left Za: # # 16:19, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) User z niego porządny, więc czemu nie. # Kaciak 16:48, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, głosować mogą tylko admini.. :( # Domonik 18:40, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Głosowanie na Administratora: Malinka78 (2) *'Kandydat:' *'Zgłasza:' Chciałabym zostać Adminką z wielu powodów. Przede wszystkim pragnę walczyć z wandalami w większym stopniu. Jeżeli ktoś wytłumaczyłby mi mogłabym spróbować nawet zrobić szablon. Zrobię wszystko, aby Simspedia była lepsza. 20px|left Za: # # Domonik 18:40, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Głosować mogą tylko administratorzy. # # 08:51, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) A co mi tam, mamy 1 wolne miejsce! 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: *... Odbieranie uprawnień: Eru Iluvatar Użytkownik jest już bardzo długo nieaktywny, ostatnia pojedyncza edycja miała miejsce w styczniu, a ostatni "ciągły" wkład - we wrześniu. Użytkownik nie ma już uprawnień administratora, teraz tylko pozostaje odebranie biurokraty. 06:29, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 06:30, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) # 07:18, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) # KorneliaSmith 07:25, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) # 07:51, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 07:41, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) # Lukasz.dyjaczenko 13:47, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) # 16:00, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Giercownik7 11:55, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Może warto jeszcze poczekać? * KorneliaSmith 15:11, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Ile można czekać? Połączenie artykułów: skunks (Śmierdziuch Skunks) i Henri LeStanc Drażliwy temat, ale w końcu trzeba go poruszyć. Moim skromnym zdaniem te artykuły powinny być połączone już dawno temu. Po pierwsze: nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby połączyć artykuły o szopie i El Bandito (szop) czy o Servo, Sługusie i SimBocie (Sługus), bo dotyczyły odpowiednio tego samego w różnych częściach gry i nie miały niebotycznych rozmiarów. Po drugie: Takie połączenie byłoby wygodne, tj. bez odsyłania z jednego artykułu do drugiego, a przy okazji nie utrudniało nawigacji, bo byłoby małych rozmiarów. Ta sytuacja jest taka sama. Po trzecie: angielska Simpedia naprawdę nie jest idealna i ma wiele błędów i niedopatrzeń, dlatego polska nie powinna być kropka w kropkę taka sama, jak ona. Po czwarte: Simspedią nie powinny rządzić sentymenty (tzn. bo tak było i tak ma być) i upodobania (tzn. bo lubię Henriego i chcę dla niego osobny artykuł), bo wiki mają być obiektywne i pisane (w miarę możliwości) z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Głosy przeciw proszę opatrzyć uzasadniającym komentarzem z sensownym kontrargumentem. 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 15:37, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Potrzeba zmiana z solidnym uargumentowaniem. Czego trzeba więcej by się zgodzić? # Ciaciek12 09:33, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # Rebekaah 10:03, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) # 19:49, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Exe. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:47, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Decydując się na połączenie jednego artykułu z drugim, a następnie rozdzielenie trzeciego z czwartym mamy paradoks. Wybierajmy sprawiedliwie i jednakowo. A tak poza tym... Henri niepowtarzalny? Ja tą nazwę pierwszy raz czytam (a w jedynkę gram - na własne oczy widziałem El Bandito, Kościldę czy Stanisławę). [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:47, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 09:18, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jest Śmierdziuch Skunks i Henri LeStanc # 11:58, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) (Prosiłem o coś, ) # KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:08, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę jeszcze raz tłumaczył dlaczego tak sądzę. # 22:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jestem na nie, bo Henri jest jeden i niepowtarzalny. (Patrz "po pierwsze" 14:51, cze 12, 2012 (UTC)) # 05:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Te atrykuły powinny być odzielnnie, ponieważ skunksy opowiadają o razie zwierząt, a Henri (tak jak to napisała Sandy) jest jedyny i niepowtarzalny. (Patrz "po pierwsze" 14:51, cze 12, 2012 (UTC)) # Jestem na nie, z powodu tego samego, co Sandy. 17: 30 cze 11, 2012 ( UTC) (Patrz "po pierwsze" 14:51, cze 12, 2012 (UTC)) 20px|left Dyskusja: * I teraz będziecie rozdzielać wszystkie tego typu artykuły tylko dlatego, żeby Henri był oddzielnie? 09:23, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Pisałam ci na chacie, ale widać, że nie potrafisz tego dostrzec. KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Na czacie pisałaś to, co w "po pierwsze". 11:47, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Sandy: El Bandito, SimBot, Sługus, Servo, Dżin Kluczyk i wielu innych też są niepowtarzalni, a nie mają własnego artykułu. 08:56, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * Połączenie Simbota i Sługusa to przypadek; nikt nie napisał artykułu o Simbocie. Ja mam zamiar go zrobić; Sługus się po angielsku nazywa w obu grach Servo; podziękuj tłumaczom. 09:13, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * A co z Dżinem Kluczykiem i El Bandito? I ze wszystkimi parcelami wrzuconymi do artykułów typu cmentarz, centrum biznesowe, sklep spożywczy? Przecież to wszystko nie jest to samo i według Twojego toku myślenia nie powinno być razem. 09:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) * Dlaczego ciągle tak upierasz się by połączyć te artykuły? 15:20, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) * Bo inne tego typu są już od dawna połączone, przez co wiki jest niejednolita. 16:58, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) * Ej, sorra C'mors, ale weź ty se nie dopisuj swoich widzi mi się do decyzji innych, okej? 12:19, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) * Ale do tego właśnie służy sekcja Dyskusja. 13:18, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) * Ale on nie pisze tego w dyskusji, tylko pisze to koło głosu innych. 18:04, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) *Remis, więc nic nie robimy. 17:02, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora: Exe19 *Kandydat: Taki świetny administrator, bardzo aktywny. Myślę, że zasługuje na uprawnienia. 00:15, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) 20px|leftZa: # ... 20px|leftPrzeciw: # 15:18, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, jeszcze nie dawno były głosowania na odebranie mu uprawnień. # 22:14, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) # 19:00, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Sims 2012 20:41,cze 17 2012Głosowanie dla adminów. Andrzej19 20px|leftDyskusja: *Well, między mną a inną osobą doszło do nieporozumienia, ale już wszystko wyjaśnione - dlatego zmieniam głos na "nie". * 16:59, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) *Ehh... ale to trochę nie na miejscy, ponieważ dochodzi tak sobie do nieporozumienia, a ty zaraz głosowanie zakładasz, żeby dopiec. ._.\/ 20:19, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Zablokowanie użytkownika 80.239.242.190 Ten użytkownik nachalnie zachowuje się na blogach innych użytkowników obraża ich, bluźni i trochę innych rzeczy ale nie będę się dalej wypowiadał bo szkoda sensu. 20px|left Za: # # Uważam, że ten użytkownik ( 80.239.242.190) ma być zablokowany. Jest wstrętny, bezczelny. Jestem za # # --Albina von roth 18:04, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) # 20:09, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie! 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: *To chyba nie jest temat na głosowanie.... 20:46, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) *Myślę, że to głosowanie można usunąć lub przenieść do archiwum, bo użytkownik jest już zablokowany. KorneliaSmith 05:51, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Kolory w infoboxach Jaki kolor infoboxu wolisz? Systematyczny, (np. infobox rodziny ma kolor odpowiadający infoboxowi gry, tworząc tym systematyczną całość) czy kolor infoboxu pasujący kolorystycznie do zdjęcia, np czerwony dla Czterech Pór Roku? 20px|leftWariant Sandy97: zgodne systematycznie # 19:46, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) # # Dotychczas było dobrze. Wszystko było uporządkowane i posegregowane. # Patrz punkt wyżej. 10:50 cze 30, 2012 (UTC) # 13:57, llip 2, 2012 (UTC) # MilaEmila 12:57, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) # 19:35, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) # 20:10, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) # Lepiej się to prezentuje # Domonik 13:06, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 14:41, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) 20px|leftWariant Ciastkoo: zgodne kolorystycznie # 20:43, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Powinno pasować kolorystycznie, okładki są oficjalne - nie będziemy ich zmieniać. Współpracując z twórcami gry, powinniśmy dopasować kolor szablonu do okładki - to nic nie kosztuje. # 20:47, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) # 09:44, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) # 09:53, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli kolory teł nazw pod okładkami będą nieco jaśniejsze... # 13:12, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Ślicznie wygląda. # 14:19, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) # --Albina von roth 18:01, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) 20px|leftDyskusja: * 500px|center (zalecane kliknięcie - obejrzenie w większej rozdzielczości) *Emm... tylko jak to będzie wyglądać z okładkami do innych gier, The Sims 3, The Sims, The Sims Online, The Sims Historie etc. ? 09:49, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) :Tak by pasowało, np. The Sims 3: Po Zmroku - jakieś ciemne kolory, ale np. do The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże nie ma co zmieniać, pozdrawiam. 09:58, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na admina - PiotrekD Minęły 3 miesiące, więc mogę startować na admina. Robię to, bo wiem, że mogę dużo dać Simspedii. Znam HTML, CSS i WikiKod. Ponadto potrafię konfigurować MediaWiki. Mam doświadczenie w adminowaniu. Moje plany na przyszłość: *Nowy wygląd skórki MonoBook *... i strona główna z nim współpracująca Iksnyz mnie wyprzedził. *Porządek w grafikach *i nie tylko Liczę, że mnie poprzecie :). Pozdrawiam 08:50, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 09:12, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :> # 09:40, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Według Sandy 3 miesiące mijają chyba jutro... #ElectricUnicorn 11:06, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za # 18:36, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Jasne! # 15:54, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) :-) 20px|left Przeciw: # 15:51, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Administratorem ma być ktoś kto w kółko się z wszystkich wyśmiewa !? Nie ma mowy. # KorneliaSmithWrite to me 15:55, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) # 20:09, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) # Albina von roth 20:32, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) # 08:23, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) # 10:17, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Po przeczytaniu loga, zmieniam zdanie. Naśmiewanie się z Regulaminu i Administratorów oraz nazywanie Simspedii "domem publicznym" bardzo źle wygląda w moich oczach. * 19:20, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Nie masz 800 edycji. 20px|left Dyskusja: * @Ciastkoo - powiedziałam 10/11 lipca, nie byłam pewna. 10:17, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) * OK, to nie problem. 16:31, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) * @Med: "W kółko" - nie przesadzajmy. Wojtka już za to przeprosiłem, zresztą zdarzyło się to tylko raz. A co do Paolino - nie naśmiewałem się z niego, tylko śmiałem się z jego ortografii. W logach od Kornelii nie znajdziesz zdania na jego temat (chyba, że Kornelia fałszuje logi). Zresztą sugerując się tą zasadą - ty również nie powinnaś być adminką, bo wyśmiewałaś się z Albiny, Exego, Iksnyza i nie tylko. A ponadto zdarzało się to wiele razy. 15:39, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) * @Med - taki powód byłby odpowiedni, ale gdybyś głosowała przeciw temu, by Piotr został "masterem dobrego wychowania". 15:48, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) *Po co te kłótnie? Nie lepiej jest się pogodzić i zacząć od nowa? 15:58, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) * PiotrekD, ja przeprosiłam Albinę i Exe. A co było wczoraj ? Wkurzałeś się na mnie i na KornelięSmith, potwierdziłeś, że coś do niej masz, a jak powiedziałam, że masz to zachować dla siebie, zacząłeś razem z Iksnyzem C'morsem kłócić się ze mną. Ciastkoo, a co to za administrator, który jest chamski ? Sorry no, ale taki administrator !? I jeszcze moderatora czatu ma. Ja jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby na jakiejś wiki administrator zachowywał się aż tak chamsko. PiotrekD uważa się już i tak za nie wiadomo kogo i nie chcę wiedzieć, co będzie robił jako administrator. Zbanował raz Rihannkę 16 za to, że "krzyczała". Może i zna Css, HTML i Wikikod, nawet raz mi pomógł z MediaWiki dla Monobooka dla mojej Alice Wiki, ale takie chamskie zachowanie wobec mnie i Julie ? 17:08, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) * Zgadzam się z Sandy. Ale skoro Med dalej chce się kłócić to proszę. ... a co to za administrator, który jest chamski ? Sorry no, ale taki administrator !? ... ale takie chamskie zachowanie wobec mnie i Julie? :Kornelia (ma moda czatu) również jest wobec mnie chamska i ty (a masz moda, admina i biurokratę) też. ... potwierdziłeś, że coś do niej masz ... :To chyba moja sprawa, co nie? Zresztą - potwierdzenie, że coś do niej mam to nie obraza, ani atak. ... a jak powiedziałam, że masz to zachować dla siebie ... :To jest chyba najlepsze :D. Przypomnij sobie, że sama mnie spytałaś czy coś do niej mam. Przeczysz sama sobie. Zbanował raz Rihannkę 16 za to, że "krzyczała". :A nie denerwowałoby cię to, że cały czas bym do ciebie coś wywrzaskiwał (bo krzykiem tego, co Rihhanka odstałwiała nazwać nie można)? PiotrekD uważa się już i tak za nie wiadomo kogo ... :Oszczędzę komentarza. :Jeszcze coś? 18:01, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) :Jak ty jesteś chamski to, co ja mam być dla ciebie milutka? KorneliaSmithWrite to me 18:27, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) :Chyba na odwrót. Zresztą kończę już tą beznadziejną kłótnię. 18:32, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) :Czy masz być miła dla niemiłych? Tak. Dzięki prostej logice powinnaś wiedzieć, że odpowiadanie chamstwem na chamstwo prowadzi jedynie do zwiększenia "ilości chamstwa w obiegu" oraz nakręcania się chamów. Przy dłuższym stosowaniu nie-chamskiej postawy cham straci motywacje do chamstwa lub zyska metkę agresora. 18:48, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) * Zacznę od końca: wiesz, tak to wygląda, że uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo, bo znasz HTML, Css i Wikikod . A co do "wywrzaskiwania" czego na czacie, to ja sobie nie wyobrażam, jak można "wywrzaskiwać" coś na czacie ! Że stawiała nie wiadomo ile wykrzykników lub na CapsLocku pisała... czy za takie coś należy dać bana ? Bo mi się coś nie wydaje. Może i to jest czasem denerwujące... dobra, dalsza dyskusja na ten temat sensu już chyba nie ma. A co do tego co masz do Julie, to sorry, no ale zaprzeczenie to to nie było. Może miałam spytać co do niej masz ? Weź ty na serio zachowaj to dla siebie, jak masz coś do kogoś, albo kogoś nie lubisz, sam napisałeś, że to już Twoja sprawa, no to ok, ale po tym co pisałeś, widać, że coś do niej miałeś. Niby w czym ja i Julie jesteśmy dla Ciebie chamskie ? 18:42, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) * @Sandy: To o domie publicznym były słowa Iksnyza (zresztą ich większość była jego). Ja nie ponoszę za nie odpowiedzialności. 12:17, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) * To były słowa Iksnyza, ale Ty je potwierdziłeś. * Przepraszam bardzo - odkąd emotka ":D" oznacza "Masz rację" "Zgadzam się z tobą" lub coś podobnego? Zresztą - może raz pomyśl - "Może Piotrek ma też inne zajęcia, niż Simspedia i był wesoły z innego powodu, niż Iksnyzowe słowa?". 14:42, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) :PS: Kończę tą rozmowę, bo wiem, że zaraz znajdziecie inny powód by mnie oczernić. :PPS: Wiem, że będziecie się o to pytać, więc odpowiem z góry - byłem wesoły, bo przeszedłem cały wątek fabularny GTA SA. Głosowanie na administratora – KorneliaSmith Użytkowniczka spełnia wymagania, jest chętna aby zostać administratorem oraz sprawdziła się bardzo dobrze jako moderatorka czatu. 11:06, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 11:06, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) # Warto też dodać, że chce walczyć z wandalami i zna html na tyle, by móc pomóc Simspedii. # 11:21, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Niech Wam będzie, każdy dobry admin się przyda. # 16:51, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Czemu nie, dobra z niej userka i moderatorka, byłaby dobrą administratorką :). # 14:03, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Głosowanie na admina – Continuos Kandydat: 14:42, 23 lut 2009 (UTC), wkład. Zgłasza: 14:42, 23 lut 2009 (UTC). Powód: Znacząco przyczyniłem się do rozwoju tej wiki i napisałem od zera kilka artów. Za # 14:42, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) # PiaR 07:31, 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Przeciw # ... Wstrzymuję się # ... Dyskusja Dwa lata i nic. Można chyba uznać za wygasłe? 09:51, sie 21, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora - Domonik *Kandydat: Domonik *Zgłasza: Domonik Bardzo chciałbym zostać adminem. Gdy nim zostanę postaram się dodawać i aktualizować jak najwięcej informacji, blokować wandali, pomagać nowym użytkownikom i dużo więcej.Domonik 19:46, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 17:43, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) A ja tam jestem na tak. Skoro nikogo nie interesuje tekst na głównej, to trzeba wziąć kogoś, kto się tym zajmie. 20px|left Przeciw: # 25px|link=Specjalna:Wkład/KorneliaSmith|wkład KorneliaSmith 25px|link=Tablica_wiadomości:KorneliaSmith|tablica 20:17, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) # To nic osobistego. # ElectricUnicorn (dyskusja) 07:43, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: * Spełniać prośby? Simspedia to nie jest hotel. Dodawanie i aktualizowanie informacji to nic "nadzwyczajnego", a blokowanie wandali to wręcz obowiązek. Pomaganie nowym użytkownikom obejmuje spam w wpisach na blogach? * Nie za dużo będzie już Adminów? * Jak dla mnie jest już wystarczająca ilość adminów. Raczej nie potrzeba nowego, nie ma jakiegoś wielkiego bajzelu... ElectricUnicorn (dyskusja) 07:43, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) * @KorneliaSmith gdyby aktualizowanie informacji było normalne z pewnością zobaczyła byś że na stronie głównej NZTŚ dalej jest zapowiedziane. * Osoba startująca na administratora powinna chociaż pamiętać o podpisie... Głosowanie na administratora Ciaciek12 Chciałbym zostać administratorem ponieważ chcę: głębiej wtrącać się w działalność innych użytkowników, "kasować" zbędne strony , poprawiać zabezpieczone strony na których znajdę błąd itp. 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # Domonik 19:41, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) # # 17:01, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) - zacznę od tego, iż nie spełniasz wymagań. # 17:11, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) # Nie spełniasz wymagań. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Jako, iż użytkownik nie spełnia wymagań, głosowanie zostaje anulowane. * ...Bym był za gdybym miał 800 edycji.Wilkompir Czyli Wampiro Wilkołak 17:13, lis 11, 2012 (UTC) Przyznanie flagi botowi Proponuję przyznać flagę mojemu botowi Piotrko-bot. Umożliwiłoby mi to znacznie szybsze wykonywanie niektórych zmian, nie zaśmiecając tym samym OZ. 20:04, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20:04, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) # 20:06,lis 16, 2012 (UTC) # 20:46, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) # 17.03,lis 18, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Mamy już jednego bota ale 2 to dorze * Spam to niepożądane wiadomości. Edycje na OZ to NIE jest spam. 20:38, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Tak i jest, jednak rozszerzona definicja obejmuje jakąkolwiek uciążliwą masówkę do czego np. ileśset edycji w krótkim czasie się zalicza. 20:46, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ***Dokładnie, Exe. Jeśli jednak Andrzejowi to tak przeszkadza, to niech będzie nie zaśmiecając tym samym OZ. 20:50, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ****''Psssyt!'' – Piotrek i Sandy, sami uważajcie, ponieważ w trakcie masakry blogów spisaliście się nie gorzej niż boty. 20:56, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) **** PiotrekD: Ten komentarz jest pozbawiony sensu. Składnia zdania się kupy nie trzyma. Poza tym nawet mój nick jest zapisany źle. 21:21, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ***** Powiedział ten-który-się-nigdy-nie-myli. Kolego, ty masz jakieś problemy... Nic ci się nie podoba. BTW - skąd miałem wiedzieć, że masz nick Andrzej19, nie Gacie na petardzie? 21:28, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ******Przestań mnie obrażać dzieciaku! 22:29, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) *******Kto tu jest dzieckiem? To, że jesteś adminem Nonsy nie oznacza, że jesteś królem świata, a widzę, że za takowego się uważasz. Co do Gaci na petardzie - czy ja ustawiałem ci podpis? 09:10, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) *******PS: Co do bycia dzieckiem - twój podpis mówi sam za siebie... ******** No ty jesteś dzieciakiem, masz rocznik 1999, więc jesteś zwykły dzieciak, co ma podjarę, że ma admina. 14:56, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie na administratora – Ciastkoo Nie wiem za bardzo co powiedzieć napisać. To już od Was zależy :) 18:57, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 16:39, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) # --Albina von Roth 16:42, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 17:09, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) "Gdzie kucharek sześć, tam nie ma co jeść." # 17:40 sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Simspedia dobrze sobie radzi. Nie uważam żeby potrzebny był nowy administrator. # 17:47, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Jest już wystarczająco dużo administratorów. 20px|left Dyskusja: *Jak na razie to sama nie wiem, łatwiej byłoby mi zagłosować, gdybyś napisał dlaczego chcesz być administratorem i tak dalej. Jak na razie powstrzymam się od głosu. 14:31, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ** Spełniam wymagania, znam MediaWiki, mam doświadczenie i jestem wciąż aktywny, nie straciłem ochoty wchodzenia tu i edytowania. Mam zamiar dbać o Simspedię, poświęcać dla niej czas, pomagać w jej rozwoju oraz jej użytkownikom, a także patrolować OZ, EK, blokować wandali i ogólnie jestem jak najbardziej chętny do bycia administratorem oraz pełnienia wszelkich innych obowiązków tego tytułu. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, pisz. :) 15:45, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) * Taki sobie screenshot... 16:03, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) *jestem na tak --Albina von Roth 16:42, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Oflagowanie Bota Stwierdziłem, że przyda się mnie jako adminowi własny bot. Przyspieszy on uporządkowanie rejestrów, dzięki czemu szybciej nastanie porządek. Mam nadzieję, że poprzecie ten pomysł. 20:08, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20:08, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) # 20:09, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Oczywiście, że na tak. Dobry admin na pewno zrobi użytek z bota :) # 20:26, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Czysta formalność. 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Kategoria:Głosowania Kategoria:Forum Wyłączenie edytora wizualnego :Dzisiaj (19/09/13) napisałem do Wikii wiadomość z prośbą o wyłączenie edytora wizualnego. 12:01, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) ::A dzisiaj (24/09/13) został on wyłączony :D! 14:21, wrz 24, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Edytor wizualny powoduje same błędy, dodaje kody HTML do strony, niszczy formatowanie artykułów i poniekąd hamuje rozwijanie swoich umiejętności HTMLowych. Edytor źródłowy kodu nie niszczy, można wszystko przejrzeć i ustawić jak-tylko-się-chce, a także zawiera swoją rozwiniętą wersję (do włączenia w preferencjach), a do tego wbrew pozorom jest naprawdę łatwy w użytku - spisy podstawowe znaczników wystarczających do codziennych edycji znajdują się na wszystkich stronach pomocy. Zapraszam do dyskusji. 21:13, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosujących na nie proszę o argumentację głosu. Głosować mogą jedynie użytkownicy aktywni w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni przed rozpoczęciem głosowania i posiadający minimalnie 150 edycji kreatywnych. 20px Za: # 21:13, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) # 21:19, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Jestem za, edytor wizualny powoduje jedynie problemy, o czym nie raz pisałem na IRCu. # 21:19, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Oczywiście, że tak. # Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 21:50, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) # 22:27, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC)' # 08:55, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Jestem, za . Zawsze można włączyć podgląd strony, żby zobaczyć jak wygląda... # Armagedon3000 Give me SMS Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 07:30, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 09:32, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 09:47, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 11:55, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # 12:05, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 10:23, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # GoodTime 12:01, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) # ... 20px Przeciw: # ... 20px Dyskusja: * w:pl:User:tomta1/WYSIWYG - jakby ktoś chciał zobaczyć kilka przykładów rozwalania kodu przez wizuala. * w:c:pl.gta:GTA Wiki:Tryb wizualny - tutaj jeszcze trochę, ponadto: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_miesi%C4%85ca?diff=37396 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_miesiąca?diff=24565. A to tylko mała część. 21:43, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) * Cóż. Mój głos i tak już się nie liczy, ale dodam swoje 3 grosze. Szczerze powiedziawszy nigdy nie zauważyłem, aby edytor wizualny sprawiał jakieś problemy, choć ostatnio nie robię zbyt wielu większych edycji. Skoro jednak tak jest, to jestem za, choć obawiam się, że edytor źródłowy może być trochę zbyt skomplikowany dla nowych użytkowników. Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 10:39, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) Odbieranie uprawnień: PiotrekD Jak wyżej. Tworzę to głosowanie wyjątkowo niechętnie, ale wiem, że jest ono konieczne. Zostało już nawet przedyskutowane na kanale IRC. Czemu to robię? Przede wszystkim, Piotrkowi zarzucane jest szkodzenie Simspedii (być może nawet nieumyślne), a dokładniej mówiąc doprowadzenie do wyniszczenia społeczności. Użytkownicy mają Piotrka dosyć, zmęczeni są częstym określaniem przez niego ich zachowania/wkładu/itd. jako syf, rządzeniem się, wywyższaniem IRC i ciągłymi próbami zlikwidowania czatu, ogółem mówiąc są oni zniechęcani przez niego. Sprawiło to, że użytkownicy decydowali się na odejście z Simspedii - Volatine czy też Wojtexxx7 (dodam, iż stwierdził że jest to "mała strata dla świata"), a inni, jak na przykład Wampir555 odejść chcieli. Poza tym, innymi nielubianymi zachowaniami u Piotrka są pouczanie i narzekanie. Można stwierdzić, że społeczność się nie liczy tylko artykuły. Ale zadajmy sobie pytanie, jaki sens one mają bez społeczności, która będzie je poprawiać, a przede wszystkim czytać? Jaki jest sens istnienia doskonałej wiki z idealnymi artykułami, na której nikt nie edytuje, nie rozmawia? Na której nie wolno żartować, bo to głupie i się robi burdel? W żadnym przypadku nie robię tego aby Piotrkowi dokuczyć, kieruję się jedynie dobrem Simspedii - a Simspedia jest jej Społecznością, która ją stworzyła. Jeśli głos Społeczności mówi mi, że jest z czymś problem, ja wiem, że problem trzeba rozwiązać. A niestety, Piotrek na informację o tym pogratulował mi jedynie nowego stopnia głupoty. Głosowanie to będzie wyjątkowe - proszę o wzięcie udziału wszystkich użytkowników którzy kiedykolwiek na Simspedii byli aktywni w czasie działalności Piotrka. Mogą być to użytkownicy już nieedytujący, ale tacy, którzy Piotrka znają. Celem uniknięcia pacynek powinni być to użytkownicy którzy edytowali przed stworzeniem tegoż głosownia i mają 10 edycji. Tradycyjnie, zapraszam do dyskusji. 20:18, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: * Według mnie to zbyt pochopne działanie. Większość tego, co jest napisane powyżej, to prawda, ale nie twierdzę, by było powodem do odebrania uprawnień, lecz po prostu do zmiany postępowania Piotrka, rozluźnienia atmosfery etc. Pozdrawiam, Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 20:49, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) :*Ciastkoo: niestety, ale z IRC wynika że Piotrek nie ma zamiaru zmienić swego postępowania. Jednakowoż, głosowanie utworzyłam celem dania możliwości użytkownikom wyrażenia swej opinii a także Piotrkowi przeczytania tego i '''mam nadzieję' zmiany zachowania pomimo pierwotnych twierdzeń, iż nie jest to możliwe. 20:53, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) ::* Również mam takową nadzieję. Jeżeli jednak to nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów, zmienię swą decyzję. Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 20:59, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) :::* O ile mi wiadomo, to prowadzone były już liczne rozmowy z Piotrkiem. Każda kończyła się mniejszym lub większym zlekceważeniem. 21:02, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) * ''Simspedia jest encyklopedią o wszystkim, co związane z serią The Sims. Nie jest natomiast portalem społecznościowym. Posiadanie zamkniętego, ekskluzywnego grona czytaczy mija się z celem – to akurat zapewnia nam wysoka pozycja w Google na tematy związane z serią The Sims™. Na dodatek Piotrek świetnie zajmuje się Simspedią także od strony nieco bardziej technicznej. 21:00, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Również http://wklej.org/hash/89384ffe3f8/ jeżeli to jest reprezentatywną próbką] tej "prześladowanej społeczności" to . . . nie wiem co powiedzieć. TO jest tak niskich lotów, że szoruje kokpitem o grunt. TO coś mozna tylko rozpędzić na cztery wiatry, zaorać i posypać solą. 22:24, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) :::O ile dobrze pamiętam, czy to nie Ty, Sandy chciałaś wywalić Wampira z SP za jego "jaranie się" i "wygłupy" ? 22:24, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Exe, na początek proponuję Ci zmianę stylu mowy. Naszą rozmowa jest efektem grupowego spotkania po ponad roku - oczywistym jest, że trzeba chwilę poszaleć. Takie rozmowy nie odbywają się na co dzień. Poza tym, nie wiem co określasz jako "TO" - nas czy naszą rozmowę? ::::Poza tym, proponuję ogólnie zmienić nastawienie - prawda jest taka, że Wikia idzie w społeczność. Strony, które ściśle będą trzymać się encyklopedycznego stylu zapewne szybko stracą znudzonych użytkowników. Społecznościowe elementy potrzebne są i klapki na oczach "SP to encyklopedia i koniec" proponuję zrzucić. ;) Oczywiście wiem, że artykuły są jej pierwszym celem; wiem jednak, że dobra społeczność jest w stanie zachować wysoki poziom jej encyklopedycznej części i dobrze edytować bez spamu na blogach. ::::Wampira nigdy nie chciałam "wywalić z SP", to obecnie jeden z naszych lepszych użytkowników. Jedyną czynnością karną za nieodpowiednie zachowanie było odebranie uprawnień z nadzieją, że Wampir przemyśli swoje zachowanie i się poprawi, a wtedy uprawnienia by zostały mu oddane, bo na nie zasługuje. Zresztą, zostało to już Wampirowi wyjaśnione. 07:41, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::PS Dodam jeszcze, że byłoby bardzo mile widziane gdyby forum/czat Centrum Społeczności nie zostały zaspamowane informacjami, że niedobra społeczność znowu spiskuje. :/ * Dlaczego mój głos jest usuwany? Udowodniłem na kanale IRC, że jest zgodny z regulaminem, nie mój problem, że zasady głosowania zostały napisane w dosyć nieudolny sposób. Dlatego proszę (a nawet domagam się) o przywrócenie go. user:Szaszlyk 21:41, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Twój głos zostaje skreślony, bo trzeba mieć więcej niż 10 edycji aby zagłosować, Ty natomiast w momencie głosowania miałeś 9. 07:41, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::*Kultura i zasady fair play mówią, że nie zmienia się reguł w trakcie gry. 11:17, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::*Racja, tylko, że nigdzie nie było napisane w momencie głosowania, więc nawet zmienione przepisy mi nic nie robią. Fail ze strony układających je i tyle. user:Szaszlyk 12:34, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Oczywistym jest, że edycje muszą być dokonane przed zagłosowaniem (aby zostawić głos musisz mieć więcej niż 10 edycji). Ty zostawiając miałeś 9. ;) 14:04, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::*Oczywiste jest to, co jest napisane, nic poza tym... Tak działa prawo. 14:06, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::*Aby zostawić głos musisz mieć 10 edycji -> on nie miał. Głosowanie na administratora: MILIX1098 MILIX1098 (dyskusja) 14:50, sty 11, 2014 (UTC) Chcę być administratorem, gdyż znam HTML, MediaWiki i WikiKod. Edytuję i edytuję sensownie np. artykuł o lokacji Werona. Jestem koleżeński i chętnie pomagam innym. Znam też bardzo dobrze język polski. Bardzo chciałbym być administratorem. 20px|left Dyskusja: *Edycji jest mało, a na Simspedii jesteś dopiero kilka dni, a wymaganym okresem czasu są 3 miesiące. 14:57, sty 11, 2014 (UTC) *Według wymagań na administratora, użytkownik startujący na admina powinien mieć minimalnie 3 miesięczny staż, Ty jesteś na Simspedii dopiero 1 tydzień i masz tylko 9 edycji. Bardzo mi przykro ale to jeszcze nie ten czas. *Nie masz 1000 edycji, poza tym na Simspedii musisz być 3 miesiące, jak już powiedzieli Alexus, Armagedon, Sandy i Wampir. :Posługujesz się starymi zasadami. Wymaganiem nie jest posiadanie 1000 edycji, tylko dużego i sensownego wkładu, który do zdobycia dla niektórych jest trudniejszy, niż 1000 edycji. *Poza tym, osoba startująca na admina powinna pamiętać chociaż o podpisie... Ale jeszcze nie ten czas... 11 edycji i aktywność od tygodnia nie wystarczy do zbudowania dużego i sensownego wkładu (jak określił to Wampir, poprawiając mnie). Zablokowanie edycji na forum dla niezalogowanych Jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Niezalogowani wybrali nasze forum jako miejsce swoich spotkań i wyżaleń, spamując wątkami w stylu "the Sims 3 mi nie działa POMUŻCIE!!!", w których mówią jedynie że mają z czymś problem, nie podając nawet specyfikacji sprzętu. Często nawet nie odpisują na własne wątki, bądx je odkopują (co zdarza się też zalogowanym użytkownikom), często po to żeby napisać z pretensjami o brak pomocy (tutaj też zauważę, że Simspedia nie jest stroną pomocy technicznej i w takich przypadkach należy napisać do pomocy technicznej Electronic Arts), wymagając od nas zdalnego naprawienia gry. Czasem także zakładają kolejne to zabawy, które po kolei są swoimi kopiami i w których biorą udział tylko oni i niektórzy użytkownicy zalogowani, którzy nie są zainteresowani edytowaniem. Ich spamowanie forum nie tylko robi na nim bałagan, ale także bardzo utrudnia sprawdzanie Ostatnich Zmian. Koniec końców, forum to jedynie dodatek do Simspedii; jeśli ktoś będzie chciał na niej edytować, zawsze może założyć konto. Zasady głosowania pozostają tradycyjne: głosować mogą użytkownicy z minimum 100 edycjami kreatywnymi i aktywni od ostatnich trzech dni. 09:16, sie 8, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: Kategoria:Zakończone głosowania